It All Comes Crashing Down/Plot
Hannah struggles to her feet after the 4 remaining Warriors just finished going another round with Drew. It seemed like his power was endless and they weren’t powerful enough to keep up with him and stop his reign of terror. Drew was bleeding a little bit and with a wave of his hand, he managed to heal himself and he laughed at the Warriors and how he easily could beat them. Austin sneaks up behind Drew and uses his water powers to create a whip and lashes it around Drew’s neck. As Drew falls to the ground and struggles to release himself from Austin’s water powers, Hannah uses her earth powers to trap Drew within the floor. Charlie then created a shield of wind around him to entrap him and Zak electrified the shield to make sure Drew couldn’t get out easily. Austin expresses that he feels like Alissa has been gone too long as Drew tries to break through the shield. Austin and Zak go look for Alissa while Hannah and Charlie agreed to keep an eye on Drew. Charlie’s breathing seemed to be getting more ragged. Hannah asked him if he was alright and Charlie told her he was getting more difficult for him to catch his breath and he thinks when Drew delivered that punch, he may have collapsed on one of his lungs. Hannah feels the tears form in the corners of her eyes, as she begins to think that Charlie’s life was slipping away from him and she gets devastated at the thought of losing her mom and one of her close friends. Charlie pulls Hannah into a hug and tells her not to worry and that he’d be fine. Drew laughs and interrupts their conversation, telling them that they actually wouldn’t be fine and that he was going to 100% kill them after he broke free of the shield. Austin and Zak had one room to look in. Austin tries to open the door but it’s locked. Zak blasts the door down and sees Alissa is unconscious with a shadow figure standing over her. The figure attacks Austin. Austin fights it off while Zak wakes Alissa up. Zak hits the figure with a lightning bolt but that just pisses it off and then it comes after Zak. Alissa wakes up and Austin helps her to her feet, while the figure chokes Zak. Alissa grabs the first spell book and sets it on fire. The shadow screams in agony and disappears. Back in the living room, Charlie and Hannah are startled by the scream and they see that Drew is screaming as well. Alissa then sets the whole room on fire and they quickly run out. Drew’s magic over the house begins to crumble as the alter room & the books burn under Alissa’s purifying fire. Drew grows weaker and feels his power slipping away. The whole house quickly catches fire & begins to go up completely in flames. The shield around is let up as the Elementals run out of the house. Hannah and Zak help Charlie out of the house, who’s breathing has gotten worse. Austin runs out with Alissa behind him. Alissa turns back to see Drew just sitting on the floor. She tells him to come on and get out of the house while he still could. Drew looked up at her and told her that this is what he deserved for all the evil he’s been doing over the last couple of months. Austin grabs Alissa’s hand and drags her outside. The 5 Warriors watch the house burn down & all of them breathe a sigh of relief that it was finally over. They take Charlie to TJ’s house and Charlie gets healed and is finally breathing correctly. TJ then tells them that this isn’t only evil they will face and that he’s proud of them for saving everyone and defeat everyone. A couple of days later, the school lets out for Christmas break. The Warriors promise to keep in touch with each other as they separate. The days going toward Christmas were normal and happy for everyone and they were excited to finally have some type of normalcy back in their lives. Charlie wakes up on Christmas Day to the sounds of his dad calling him. Charlie walks down the steps to his dad kissing his mom. Charlie stares in disbelief as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was still angry with his mom for betraying her dad by cheating on him. Season 1 ends with Charlie’s dad then announces that he and Charlie’s Mom were getting back together. Charlie continues to stare in disbelief as the screen goes black.